


to have and to hold

by switchee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyway keito is a good patient boyfriend who tries to understand him, Hes in a lot more events, M/M, back at it again with the keimugis, eichi will be an occasional guest, its nice to see you mophead, soon, uhhh hopefully my interpretation of tsumugi has gotten better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchee/pseuds/switchee
Summary: sometimes I have spur of the moment keimugi drabbles so I’ll post them here when I get the chance. thank you for enjoying my past fic, hopefully I won’t disappoint ☺️





	to have and to hold

“ You really need to value yourself more, Aoba. “

It’s not rare for Keito to be lecturing Tsumugi like this, the silence of the library makes the vice president’s voice bounce off the walls and force themselves into his ears louder. He doesn’t mean to block him out, but he shuts his eyes to prevent his anxiety escalate further, feeling his chest constrict and slowly getting harder to breathe.

Sometimes, it’s really hard for him to look into the eyes of others and maintain contact.

Sometimes, it’s really hard to keep himself together— A fragile balance he’s convinced himself existed felt like it could crack and break at anything- Any word, from anyone.

Sometimes, he just feels like that’s the only to live for himself. Putting others’ needs before his own, correcting others’ mistakes that would form a consequence similar to a time he’s done from before. He feels like that’s the way he could make it through the day, guiding others from a stray light by giving out his own clumsy wisdom that surely any other person can give more dignified. There’s a charm about him with that, that’d give the person a sense of sincere honesty when he talks to them to avoid being a certain way, or to avoid taking people for granted.

For some reason, Keito can’t comprehend why he doesn’t apply his own advice to himself. It’d make his life much easier, along for those around him. But old habits die hard, and at least Tsumugi is catching others before they fall as an attempt of his own redemption to which he wouldn’t directly call it that. Almost reminds Keito of himself, and the things he does for the academy in student council, and how similar the two really are deep inside. It doesn’t make him in any way disgusted, but slightly awkward.

Keito glances at him once more— Tsumugi still has his eyes shut, gently clutching at his sleeves, but at least he seems less tense as the silence settled in.

He takes a step closer to him, placing his head on his shoulder and runs a hand through his long hair. Keito could tell that Tsumugi still isn’t used to the affection, but comfortably settles on him over a period of time.

“ Please trust me more with how you feel, Aoba. “

**Author's Note:**

> if there’s something I can improve/understand in their portrayals, please tell me! i do my best to avoid being ooc, I love these two so much.


End file.
